


The Cannibal Poems

by RavenLaurie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But don't be fooled, I used quotes from season one in this, M/M, My attempt to summarise the first season in poetry, Not just by Will or Hannibal but i used all te stuff i liked, Poetry, Quotations, This ships them, like a lot of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLaurie/pseuds/RavenLaurie
Summary: So a while ago I wrote some poetry about Hannibal & Will and I decided to post them here.





	1. All We Are

I have been trading  
My heart for your heart  
But _I can see you now_  
And _I feel like I'm fading_  
I will not bow  
Though _my moorings are built on sand_  
All across this barren land  
_I brought something back_  
A creature that looks like a Ravenstag  
Darling, _this is my design_  
And all that you are is mine  
I know that _Gods abandon their creations_  
Like my dreams abandon my elations  
Tell me, _did God feel good about that?_  
Is another angel in hell just as bad?  
You taught me and I learned  
That _words are living things_  
With which _I've dragged you into my world_  
Now let me ask you  
_Do you feel alive?_  
I appreciate the company  
In our lives' cacophony  
_You are alone because you are unique_  
I am exactly what you seek  
_You are the mongoose I want under the house when the snakes slither by_  
I am one of them and  
I am your greatest ally.


	2. All We've Become

_What exactly am I guilty of?_  
_Typhoid and swans,_  
Heaven and hell’s on and ons;  
I know that _you are dangerous,_ they say _you are the devil_  
And yet we’re here on the same level;  
_We know we can survive_  
And we know we are alive.  
_You changed me_ so I could be free;  
_What you did to me is in my head and I will find it._  
_I’m going to remember_  
When the ashes suffocate the ember;  
_There will be a reckoning_  
That changes you and me and everything.  
_Fate and circumstance has returned us to this moment, when the teacup shatters_  
And the two of us are all that matters;  
_You are not my friend,_  
You are more than that but this is the end.  
_You believe I’m in control_  
Now that I see your mural as a whole?  
My soul is gone,  
I’m taking my last breath,  
_I’ve given my life to death._  
  
Your dreams are so alluring,  
You’re _cultivating them as the inspirations they are,_  
You are now the Ravenstag,  
_How will you take your life back?_  
_I have done what I honestly believe is best for you,_  
And you did the same for me too;  
Still you wanted to _confine me to a prison cell,_  
Condemn me to a life in hell -  
You shall regret that  
More than you regret that we’ve ever met.  
_A life without regret is no life at all,_  
And _pity has no place at the table;_  
Once you forgive me, you will come and crawl  
If I decide to leave you stable.  
Because _the tragedy is not to die but to be wasted_  
And to die and not be tasted.  
Yes, _death has followed you home,_  
But now I’ll be gone -  
_How does that make you feel?_  
_I forgive you_  
Will  
You forgive me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here is part two! This one is about season 2 and if I've done it right, all the quotes used are from that season too. Quotes are again italicized. I hope you like it and appreciate my (cannibal) puns. :)  
> Bon Appétit!

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is about season 1 and I tried to capture their feelings towards the end. The quotes I used are italicised. Tell me if you liked it, there might be more to come :)


End file.
